Fall Away
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Dua orang pemuda telah jatuh di tempat yang sama, yaitu menyukai perempuan yang sama. Mereka tidak bisa memilih untuk menjauh apalagi berkorban. Hingga akhirnya sang adik mundur dan membiarkan sang kakak memilikinya. 24 hours 10 fics challenge. #61


**Summary: **Dua orang pemuda telah jatuh di tempat yang sama, yaitu menyukai perempuan yang sama. Mereka tidak bisa memilih untuk menjauh apalagi berkorban. Hingga akhirnya sang adik mundur dan membiarkan sang kakak memilikinya.

**Fall Away**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club belong to Bisco Hattori

**Warning: **Tidak mungkin dijadikan OOC karena tidak bisa dibuat seperti itu. Sesuai rating yang tidak merusak. Dan memasukkan deskripsi seadanya saja.

**..oOo..**

Ada seorang wanita sedang duduk di sofa pribadinya tengah meneguk minuman teh beraroma khas kesukaannya memandang pemandangan terhampar luas di halaman belakang lewat jendela besar rumahnya. Wanita ini mengangkat satu kaki dan menumpunya di atas lutut. Wanita ini tersenyum.

"Sepertinya mereka benar-benar menemukan perempuan yang telah menghasut hati mereka," gumamnya berbicara sendiri. Dia adalah seorang wanita yang mempunyai dua anak kembar identik. Tetapi, perasaannya juga sama.

Wanita ini tersenyum melihat dua orang pemuda berwajah sama sedang berlarian. Wanita ini tidak tersenyum lagi mengingat mereka adalah anak-anaknya mempunyai perasaan yang sama kepada sosok gadis berambut pendek. Gadis yang meruntuhkan pertahanan mereka yang selalu merendahkan dan menghina hati gadis manapun. Gadis yang telah disukai oleh dua orang yang sama, yaitu sepasang kembar yang menyukainya.

"Aku merasa ini sudah saatnya di antara kalian berkorban."

Di luar sana, halaman belakang rumah keluarga Hitachiin. Kedua saudara kembar ini sedang berlarian. Berkejaran selayaknya mendapatkan tantangan. Mereka terus menerus sampai kelelahan mereka menguak.

"Hhh... aku lelah," kata Kaoru terengah-engah bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Dia terjatuh di hamparan rumput hijau. Mengelap keringat di keningnya dan berbaring di atas rumput ternikmat di belakang rumahnya. "Rasanya enak."

"Kaoru...?" Kaoru melirik ke Hikaru yang tidak berbaring bersamanya. Duduk di sampingnya sambil memeluk lututnya. "Apa kamu benar-benar sangat menyukai dia sama sepertiku?"

Mata terbelalak di kedua mata Kaoru, mengguncang nuraninya soal perasaannya. Dirinya tidak henti memikirkan perasaannya kepada gadis yang merebut hatinya. Dia juga tahu bahwa dirinya sangat menyukai gadis itu. Gadis yang juga disukai oleh kakak kembarnya sendiri.

"Tidak mungkin..."

"Jujurlah padaku, Kaoru. Kamu menyukai dia sama seperti aku menyukainya," sela Hikaru memotong pembicaraan Kaoru. Dia menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Katakan padaku perasaanmu. Perasaan yang kamu sembunyikan dariku."

Kaoru bangun menengadahkan tatapannya ke langit berwarna biru. Dirinya tidak henti mengutuk dirinya yang suka pada orang telah disukai oleh kakaknya sendiri. Kaoru menghela napas berat, susah sekali mengatakan sebenarnya kepada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu... aku dulu menyukainya," akhirnya ada kata-kata keluar dari mulutnya yang keluh. "Menyukainya hingga tidak melihat sekelilingku. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena kamu juga ingin berkenalan dengannya. Aku terima itu."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu... aku mengizinkanmu berbicara padanya." Kaoru menunduk, terkekeh. "Lama kelamaan kamu juga menyukai kepribadiannya yang lugu, polos, jujur dan apa adanya. Kamu mulai tertarik kepadanya tanpa kamu sadari. Hingga kak Kyoya bilang padaku kalau kamu sebenarnya tengah jatuh cinta. Di situ aku terkejut dicampur kaget dan penyesalan. Aku tidak berpikir kamu akan jatuh cinta padanya."

"Terus?"

"Setelah itu, aku menutupi kemarahanku kepadamu membiarkan dirimu bersama dengan dia. Jatuh cinta kepadanya. Tetapi, kamu membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyadari soal perasaanmu itu," Kaoru tersenyum kecut. "Butuh waktu lama aku bilang kepadamu bahwa dirimu sedang jatuh cinta."

"Hmm..."

Kaoru mengangkat kepalanya. "Makanya aku merelakan cintaku kepadanya. Membiarkan dirimu bersama dengannya. Tetapi, aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Sungguh, aku tidak percaya!"

"Maaf..."

"Jangan minta maaf, Hikaru!" geram Kaoru menatap Hikaru yang menunduk. "Memangnya kenapa jika hatimu ada bersamanya. Dia juga suka padamu! Sangat menyukaimu! Tetapi kamu malah menjauhi dari dirinya yang terus memohon kepadamu untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Kamu sama saja tidak berkomitmen, tidak menepati janji!"

"Aku takut..." Amarah Kaoru diredakan setelah melihat wajah Hikaru yang sedih. "Aku takut apabila aku mendekatinya, aku terus melukainya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa aku bisa bersamanya..."

"Kenapa kamu cepat sekali putus asa, Hikaru?" Kaoru menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyentuh keningnya. "Ini bukan dirimu. Di mana Hikaru yang selalu teguh pada pendirian? Ini sama saja Hikaru yang selalu berbohong. Di saat kamu menjauh, pasti ada alasan ingin mendekat. Di saat kamu mendekat, pasti ada alasan ingin menjauh. Itu artinya kamu tidak memegang komitmen. Itu sama saja anak laki-laki payah!"

"Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" teriak Hikaru penuh kekesalan direndahkan seperti itu. "Setiap kali aku mendekatinya, dia terus bersedih. Terus mengingat orang yang dulu mengambil hatinya. Tetapi sekarang... aku... sudah tidak bisa bersama dirinya."

"Hatimu ada bersamanya. Dia mengambilnya. Kamu tidak bisa merebutnya kembali karena aku tahu kamu tidak bisa melupakannya," gertak Kaoru menyeringai. "Yang kamu perlukan adalah berpikirlah seperti anak laki-laki yang tegar dan mampu melewati semuanya dengan kepala dingin tanpa ada rasa penyesalan, tetapi rasa syukur karena bertemu dengannya."

"Aku tidak tahu..."

"Payah! Lemah! Terlalu terobsesi pada dia. Katanya dia anak kecil, tetapi kamu sudah menyukainya, Hikaru! Kamu sudah termakan omongan tubuhmu sendiri. Di saat omonganmu berucap 'dia adalah anak kecil dan bukan tipeku', justru tubuh kamulah yang terus bersama dengan dia begitu juga pikiran kamu!" teriak Kaoru marah-marah, jengkel.

"Aku sudah berkorban, Hikaru. Demi dirimu. Tetapi, kamu malah menyia-nyiakannya seperti barang tidak pantas diterima. Apa kamu layak disebut anak laki-laki yang sudha matang dan mengerti apa itu cinta, hah?" Kaoru menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Yang kamu inginkan adalah komitmen. Di saat kamu bicara ke semua orang untuk berkomitmen. Kamu malah tidak bisa berkomitmen, sama saja kamu adalah anak kecil yang butuh pembelajaran!"

Hikaru bangkit berdiri, masuk kembali ke rumahnya. Namun, dihentikan oleh Kaoru yang mengamit lengannya telah bangkit bersama dengan Hikaru.

"Ingatlah, Hikaru. Pacar memang bisa datang sendiri, tetapi hati tidak bisa berpaling. Di saat hatimu telah diambil olehnya, kamu tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana. Jika kamu mau hatimu diambil kembali berpikirlah dengan bijak sesuai kata hati dan pikiranmu. Jangan pandang enteng tubuhmu yang mengiyakan tetapi omonganmu menolaknya. Ini sama saja kamu tidak pernah mengetahui apa arti nama berkorban demi cinta, Hikaru."

Kaoru berjalan melewati Hikaru yang menunduk. Hikaru tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengambil hati di dalam tubuh gadis disukainya. Dirinya tidak tahu. Setiap kali melihatnya bersama orang itu, hatinya sungguh sakit. Setiap kali melihat dia menangis, jantungnya seperti dihantam palu besar. Walaupun orang itu sering menyakiti hatinya untuk membuat dirinya menjauh dari gadis disukainya. Tetapi, Hikaru masih terus berharap orang itu bersama dirinya seperti dilakukannya sebelum bertemu gadis tersebut.

Dipandang langit berwarna biru tersebut, menghela napas panjang dan susah untuk dikeluarkan. Dia benar-benar menyesal meninggalkan gadis itu. pikirannya terus terbayang betapa manis wajah gadis tersenyum. Tubuhnya terus mendekati padahal kata-katanya sungguh-sungguh jelas berbeda. Dirinya tidak tahu bagaimana menghentikan semua ini.

Kaoru menghentikan langkah kaki memandang saudara kembar yang tengah memandang langit. Kaoru tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membuat saudara kembarnya melindungi gadis disukainya.

Dulu, Kaoru juga menyukai gadis itu sebelum Hikaru bertemu dengannya. Kaoru yang dulu sakit hati gara-gara dikecewakan oleh orang itu membuatnya tidak mau mengenal siapa-siapa lagi. Tetapi, sejak pertemuannya dengan gadis itu berkat orang itu membuatnya bersyukur karena orang itu telah memberikan banyak teman tidak terhingga.

Sejak saat itu pula, Kaoru mengalami suatu perasaan tidak di sangka-sangkanya. Dia menyukai gadis itu karena dia terus menghiburnya di kala dia gundah. Apa adanya tanpa berbelit-belit.

Kaoru menyukainya. Hatinya yang dulu tidak mau berkenalan dengan siapa-siapa karena takut dikecewakan beralih pada gadis itu. Tidak disangka, di saat perkenalannya gadis disukainya dengan Hikaru membuat Hikaru jatuh cinta kepadanya. Begitu pula gadis itu.

Hatinya sungguh sakit. Benar-benar sakit. Karena gadis itu lebih memilih kakak kembar ketimbang dirinya. Sakit sekali. Mau bagaimana lagi, Hikaru berhak mendapatkannya. Berhak mengetahui apa arti cinta sebenarnya. Tetapi, sayang... anak itu belum tahu apa-apa.

Kaoru bisa mengetahuinya di mana dirinya terus melihat keadaan Hikaru yang murung karena tidak bertemu dengan gadis itu. Sesaat Hikaru bertemu lagi, Hikaru makin riang dan tidak mau melepaskan. Begitu saja terus menerus.

Lebih baik dirinya yang berkorban. Berkorban demi cintanya yang tidak tercapai. Entah kenapa di saat dia berkorban, dia mengerti apa arti ketegaran, kekuatan melepaskan, dewasa dan berpikir jernih. Semua ini betul-betul mengingatkan dirinya untuk segera memaafkan dirinya karena telah mengacuhkan orang itu. Walau sekarang orang itu tidak pernah terlihat batang hidungnya. Orang itu lama menghilang ditelan bumi. Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya.

Saat berbalik badan, dilihat ibunya seorang wanita paruh baya tetapi masih sangat cantik di mata orang kebanyakan tersenyum membuat Kaoru tersenyum pula.

"Sepertinya kamu sudah mendapatkan pengalaman, anakku?" tanya wanita itu. Paras cantiknya tidak terelakkan. Kaoru cengengesan saja sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Sudah saatnya belajar dewasa, Ibu." Kaoru tersenyum memandang langit. "Untuk melewati hari-hari yang penuh dengan masalah."

Itulah kenapa kita harus belajar dari masalah yang ada, Kaoru." Ibu tersenyum membalas sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada sembari bersandar ke samping dekat balik pintu. "Jika kita tidak belajar, itu sama saja kita mengulang sewaktu kalian pertama kali belajar. Jangan terlalu tergantung mudahnya masalah dan menyepelekannya dengan cara menyalahkan orang lain."

"Sama saja kita orang bodoh di tengah pelajaran," Kaoru terkekeh geli.

"Bukan." Wanita itu menggeleng. "Bukan seperti itu. Sama saja kita tidak mensyukuri masalah yang datang lebih kepada menyalahkan orang yang seenaknya cari masalah kepada kita." Wanita itu menatap Kaoru dalam-dalam. "Kita hidup di dunia untuk terus jatuh lalu naik lagi. Sama seperti saat kita berada di dalam masalah. Jika kita jatuh ke dalam masalah, kita harus naik dan menemukan jalan keluarnya."

"Aku telah salah karena menyalahkan orang itu," sahut Kaoru menyesali tindakannya karena terus menyalahkan orang yang tidak bersalah.

"Sekali-sekali kamu dikasih tamparan agar bisa mengetahui yang mana masalah sebenarnya. Dia sudah minta maaf, bukan? Kenapa kamu tidak memaafkannya? Kamu malah membiarkannya terus meredam rasa bersalah di benaknya. Itu karena kamu egois dan keras kepala, Kaoru. Sama seperti Hikaru," wanita itu menggeleng melihat anak-anaknya tidak mengerti sebuah permasalahan. "Liriklah keluar dan temukan apa yang kamu cari. Di situlah kamu mengerti apa arti kebersamaan di dalam dunia ini."

Kaoru terdiam. Tidak membalas perkataan ibunya. Dirinya tidak sanggup untuk berkata-kata. Kaoru tidak pernah sanggup.

Dua orang yang terus merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan dua orang paling disayanginya di dunia ini. Mereka tidak menyangka ini akan jadi karma seumur hidup. Akhirnya jatuh ke dalam jurang yang dalam, tidak lagi naik ke atas di mana ada dua orang mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya. Mereka tidak pernah tahu itu.

_Sekali kamu terjatuh, naiklah ke atas untuk menemukan celah menaiki tempat kamu terjatuh._

_Ambillah uluran tangan seseorang yang meminta bantuan. Jangan pernah sekalipun melepaskannya. Di saat kamu melepaskannya, dirimu tidak mengenal lagi dunia yang pernah kamu singgahi bersama orang itu. Kamu malah jatuh ke tempat tidak kamu ketahui dan ada rasa penyesalan di benakmu..._

**The End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Akhirnya bisa juga menulisnya. Tidak sia-sia. Fufu...  
Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu, ya.

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 14 June 2013


End file.
